Field
The invention relates to a device for fixing and electrical contacting a facing element of an aircraft on a support structure, which is attached to a structure of the aircraft.
Brief Discussion of Related Art
Category-defining devices are known in the prior art. Presently, interior components of an aircraft, for example facing elements, light strips, luggage racks, etc., are normally attached individually onto a support structure, which on its part in turn is disposed on a structure of the aircraft. In addition to a straight mounting system, modern interior components frequently require additional connections to a power supply line and/or data supply line, which is typically developed as part of an aircraft onboard system. The printed specification DE 10 2011 009 815 A1 publishes an aircraft interior component system, comprising an aircraft interior component, a first structure retainer, which is attached to an element of the aircraft structure, as well as a first component retainer attached to the aircraft interior component and which is complementary to the first component retainer. According to the disclosure, the aircraft interior component system is characterized in that the aircraft interior component comprises at least one supply line section that is connected with a first connection device disposed on the aircraft interior component, wherein the first connection device is configured to interact with a second connection device complementary to the first connection device to connect the supply line section of the aircraft interior component with a corresponding supply line section of the aircraft. The printed specification DE 10 2010 026 683 A1 publishes an interior component support system for use during the assembly of aircraft interior components in an aircraft, comprising a retaining system with at least one retaining element, on which a first connection device for the connection of the retaining element with a first aircraft interior component and a second connection device are disposed, wherein a structure retainer is further provided on the retaining element for attaching the retaining element to an aircraft structure. Therefore devices ensue from the cited prior art, which can be attached to an aircraft structure by means of respective retaining systems, and, at least in the printed specification DE 10 2011 009 815 A1, include supply connections that are designed for connection to an onboard supply system of an aircraft.
The interface between the aircraft supply system and the corresponding interior components is normally designed as plug-in connection, which within the scope of final assembly of the aircraft generates extra assembly expense, wherein the respective plug-in connections are frequently located in difficult to access areas, which is an aggravating factor.